


HIGH FEVER/高热

by SEAtide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, all梅 - Freeform, 亚梅, 高梅, 龙梅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: 概要：从她身上，梅林看到了自己真正的追求。(时间轴大约在2S初，皇姐还是善良的公主AM偏M中心故事性不强
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Kilgharrah/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	HIGH FEVER/高热

Ⅰ.

那应该是属于动物幼崽的、细小微弱的叫声。

梅林想。

彼时正值隆冬，鹅毛大雪漫天飘飞，积攒在地上足有三十公分。

加美洛的大部分人都在城堡里拥着火炉，或陪伴家人、或陪伴挚友，喝着滚烫的蜂蜜茶和烈酒谈声说笑。贵族和多金的商贾则聚在皇宫最大的殿堂里举行盛会，跳舞唱歌以及献媚——今天是加美洛尊贵的王储的22岁生辰。

那个自大的猪头一定正像块闪闪发光的金子一样，坐在自己的宝座上，接受所有人的赞美与祝福。可能他没有一丝热忱就是了。

梅林知道亚瑟不喜欢过生日，原因不仅是源于他不幸的母亲，更多的是…从小养尊处优，身为皇室的王子、国家的未来，亚瑟一直是要什么就有什么。礼物是琳琅满目但他都见过，宴会再壮丽他也只觉烦躁，接待外宾与琐碎的礼节更会把他逼疯。

生日于他而言只是另一场外实内虚又麻烦到不行的大型集会而已。

所以他今天特地比平常早起了两个钟头，毛毛躁躁地冲进了宫廷御医的旧屋。

而梅林显然不属于那所谓的‘大部分人’中的一员，他被委派去采摘一种叫做‘金笼子’的珍贵药草，用以治疗几位莫名其妙在大好时节得了严重湿热的病人。

事实上他已经万分紧张地忙活了一段时间了，盖乌斯则在观察他们的病况。

他背着药篓子出门的时候直接怼上了两大块坚实的胸肌，鼻子差点被撞出血。梅林吸着气把手按到经受重创的鼻梁骨上，抬头看到纠结了一张俊脸的亚瑟正俯视着自己。

“你每天都起这么早吗？”王子劈头便问。

梅林翻了个白眼，压下心中陡然涌起的不悦。

“殿下你有什么事？”他把药篓子放到一边，伸手给金发男人整理穿成一团糟的衣服。

亚瑟理所当然地接受了朋友的服务，摊直了胳膊以便他帮自己把衬衫上的褶皱抚平。

“我不想参加宴会，梅林。”说着他嘟起了嘴，模样有着十足的孩子气。

梅林面无表情地瞥了他一眼，依旧没说话，手指灵活地在衣领处的系带间穿梭。宽松的袖口滑下来，露出一对苍白纤细的手腕。

“我们去西塔【注1】吧。啊、你手好冰。”亚瑟冷不防抓住了梅林的双手，因为那过低的体温他稍微停顿了一下，很快又恢复常态。

他没有松开梅林的手，而是用自己更大更温暖的掌心将其包裹起来。毕竟他就像梅林了解的那样，尽管混蛋但有时候也会乖乖做个甜心。

“我们去西塔，你抱几张毯子过去，顺便去厨房拿些香草烤鸡和腌蛋。甜点和酒你随便挑，当然你喜欢的可以多拿点。我们在那儿躲一天——”

“亚瑟，”法师出声打断他。

金发小王子立刻住口，瞪大了湛蓝的狗狗眼无声询问着‘怎么了’‘你不同意吗’，但梅林知道这双无辜的大眼睛下面，那张刻薄的嘴即将吐出的东西很有可能是‘这可是加美洛王子对你的恩赐，我命令你接受它’等等带有些微调弄语气的句子。

梅林在他真的说出话之前把手抽了回来，推开亚瑟去够刚刚丢在一边的木篓。

“相信我亚瑟，我愿意去，可是我现在要去帮盖乌斯摘药草，而且是很难找的那种，大概到傍晚才能回来。所以…”他耸了耸肩。

亚瑟的情绪很明显的变差了，梅林想如果他是只大狗的话现在耳朵肯定都耷拉下来了。他觉得亚瑟有点可怜，于是抬手揉了揉他的头发，后者烦躁而失望地发出含混不清的呜呜声。

“我知道这是你的生日，我真的很抱歉，但我必须得救那些病人。而且往好处想想，宴会也没那么糟糕嘛，有食物和好看的姑娘呢！”他安慰道。

这个大龄儿童气呼呼地大跨步走进了梅林的房间，他把自己扔在那张狭窄短小的木床上，用被子蒙住头表示拒绝接受现实。

破旧的木板床在如此体重的强压下抗拒般地吱呀哀鸣。

看来他是打算要乌瑟命卫兵们（估计要四个）把他拖回生日宴会上了。梅林无奈地摇头叹息，把线织围巾往上拽了拽遮住口鼻。

森林里前些天下的大雪丝毫未动，放眼望去满满的纯白，铺在地上像是条厚厚的毯子，当然这一点都不温暖。

梅林深一脚浅一脚的在雪中艰难前行，偶尔见到的鹿和山猫的脚印才让他感觉不是那么孤单。

他望望天空，惨淡的颜色甚是灰亮，但太阳的热量什么的根本不存在。呼出的热气如萦绕的烟雾，很快消失在刺骨的寒风里。

黄昏时分重新开始下雪，先是小片小片精致的八角冰晶缓慢优雅地从高空飘落，粘在脸上化成一小滴水珠，随后烈风袭卷而来，使这场雪变成一次酷刑。

幸运的是梅林终于找到了像他导师描述的那样，‘金黄叶子，带着细碎锯齿的茎’，药草金笼子。就是被刺伤了手指现在也无暇管及。

他已经走到森林的边缘了，杂木与兔窟丛出的地方，接近西铎。他原本的家乡。梅林的脑子自动放空了一会儿，风声愈演愈烈，他整理了一下行装准备返程。

然而就在这个时候，他听到了叫声。

属于动物幼崽的、细小微弱的叫声。

几乎被暴风雪掩埋了所有。梅林在一棵枯萎干裂的老树根下找到了它，一只小狼，还未睁眼，在潮湿的洞口蜷缩着四肢，努力把自己团成一个小球，薄薄的绒毛在风中瑟缩着，尚圆滑的吻部呜咽着传出一阵阵悲泣。

他小心翼翼地把狼崽从洞里抱出来，揣进怀里，尽量用身上唯一的那件红旧棉袄裹住它，希冀着能够再多、再多分一点热量给它。

幼狼本能地扒抓着往梅林衣服里钻，直到柔软的肚皮贴住他的左胸，两颗心脏如参差的鼓点般訇然作响。

法师转身想要迈步，却被惊呆在了原地。

距他不到三米远的地方，一匹灰褐色的犬科正盯着他看。

这匹狼肩高刚过半米，看起来孱弱又憔悴，皮毛稀薄、黯淡无光，干瘪的乳房下垂，近乎贴着地面，但是那双掺杂了鸽羽灰的冰蓝瞳仁却犀利无比，坚定而倔强地和梅林对视，仿佛穿透他的灵魂。

她是这只幼狼的母亲。

“你是它的妈妈。”

狼母自然不会回答。她瘦长的嘴边有新鲜的血迹，还粘着些雪白的羽毛，大概刚吞下一只雷鸟。柔软的骨与肉也许为她挽回了几分生气，但是性命仍像是绷紧的弦，岌岌可危。这种恶劣的天气猎物少得可怜，以她的身体状况来说，捕捉鸟类是相当明智的选择，并且十分不容易。

他们安静地对峙。雪花掠过彼此，怀里的小狼停止了颤抖，正睡得香甜。

她没有任何攻击的迹象，既不愤怒也不悲哀。

狼母收起前爪蹲坐在后腿上，尾巴温顺地贴在脚边。

她仅仅是直立着瘦骨嶙峋的肩，抬起头部，那样坚定而倔强地保持缄默。

除去与生俱来的柔软和同情心之外，体内奔腾的魔法之源也是梅林对自然生灵产生敬畏的重要原因。

一个突兀的想法像是弩箭刺穿他的脑海。

“你希望我带它走吗？”

倦钝的猛兽母亲将头颅前倾，复而收回原位，长长的嗅鼻音似是点头恳求。

雪越来越大，噬骨的东风使冰花化作成群微型的刀刃，带着不可抗拒的自然狂怒呼啸而过，狠狠地切入皮肤，嘈杂的哗然声像恶魔在耳边尖笑。

法师和狼母的身上堆积起雪花，身材瘦小的犬科入神地看着他。

充满寒气的雪落在弯翘的睫羽上，给视网膜抹上大块大块的白色。

“感谢你的信任，我会照顾好它的。”

狼缓缓站起来，掉头沉默地往森林更边缘处的深渊走去。

脚爪深深埋进逐渐坚硬的雪中，她维持着一位母亲最后的尊严。在命运轮回将重要的一切撰取之前，她选择静静地离开，心怀希望迎接死亡。

昏黄大口吞噬冰雪覆盖的荒林，枯木的树影消失在白日的余晖里。

梅林平安回到了城堡。珍贵的药草挽救了病人的生命，幸运的幼狼也有了一个好听的名字，叫做梅尔蒂恩【注2】。

Ⅱ.

梅林知道那位伟大的母亲已经竭力给了她的孩子最好的，鉴于梅尔蒂恩刚到家时的状况还不错。它在几层毛毯里蠕动着四处探寻食物的气息，很活泼。

他本来是打算用小狼给亚瑟一个惊喜的，但经受了大半天不情不愿折磨的王子黑下来的脸使他咽下了所有到唇边的话。

金发男人对这只小狗崽嗤之以鼻，断言它甚至活不到睁眼。梅林对此感到愤怒，不过他还是学着往常的样子好脾气地伺候亚瑟洗澡、更衣、上床睡觉。

说实话梅林根本就不明白给亚瑟穿睡衣的实质性作用，反正无论怎样他起床时都会光着上身——好像每天让梅林看到他健硕的肌肉是个什么任务似的。

把被子掖好，没有什么多余的吩咐之后梅林向寝宫门口走去。

一只滚热的大手却突然捏住了他的手腕，力道强得不容人反应，他一下子被拉拽着瘫坐在床沿上。

王子的蓝眼睛不似平时那般跋扈而阳光，深情的像汪不见底的湖水，隐藏着近乎隐忍的温柔。

“那句话只是个恶劣的玩笑，如果你是因为这个才……我向你道歉。”

梅林屏住了呼吸。

“但是，”亚瑟的喉结滚动，拇指轻轻擦过梅林手腕内侧细腻冰凉的皮肤，好似在窥探他的脉搏与心跳。“狼依然是狼，留不住的。”

声音很沙哑，但在朦胧的黑暗中倍显穿透力。

气氛霎时变得有点微妙。

于是他们就保持原有的姿势——梅林一言不发地坐在床边，亚瑟握着他的手腕——漠然又暧昧的待着。

许久之后梅林才腾出手拍了拍柔软的棉被。“你该睡了。”

亚瑟难得乖巧的唔嗯着回应了，把手缩回被窝里。梅林重新给他盖好被子，防止冷风钻进去。

“晚安，梅林。”他闷闷地说。

“晚安。”

最开始的几周着实不易，幼狼的成长亟需母乳的营养。

一直以来牛奶都是非常昂贵的东西，乳酪和奶油蛋糕等乳制品同样是上层贵族才有能力享用的奢侈品。

加美洛和其他很多地方差不多，奶牛数量稀少且产奶量低，高档食材有时还需要进口【注3】，因此这种珍珠白的香醇饮品就更加弥足珍贵。

在加美洛牛奶要么和谷物混杂在一起做成方块形状的硬饼干，按规定发配给有长途跋涉任务的骑士们做干粮，及时补充他们的体力；要么便是做成奶粉，但是这种奶粉在面和豆类的掩盖下，奶味和营养成分都已经大大下降了。

城堡里唯一牧场的老板曾受到过梅林的热心帮助，和他关系不错，在得知梅林的需求后他有机会便会留一些牛奶给他。这其实是个冒险的举动，如果被发现没有上交全部的牛奶，他肯定会受到严厉的刑罚，乌瑟从不是个心软的人。

送来的奶不多。不过梅林已经很感激了，谁能要求再多呢？

他小心地按比例把牛奶用温水稀释好，装在一个带吸管的玻璃瓶子里喂小狼崽。

而当牧场主无法提供帮助时，梅林会带上自己所有的积蓄，偷偷前往黑市购买私人鲜奶——顶着盖乌斯的训斥（他还是被发现了）。梅林管不了那么多，让幼狼吃饱才是最重要的。

梅林没有看到小狼睁眼的历史性时刻，只是在某个干爽的清晨惊诧地和一双澄澈单纯的明黄眼眸四目相对了。梅尔蒂恩正不安分地在他胸前乱爬，见他睁眼便伸出有些粗糙的小舌头去舔他。梅林向这份亲昵沉湎，微笑着逗它玩乐。

比较奇怪的一点是，梅尔蒂恩非常讨厌亚瑟。每当王子靠近时它都会装作凶狠的样子奶声奶气地冲他怒吼，像成年狼那样扬身低头，皮毛放松，用新长出的乳牙狠狠地咬那些妄图抚摸自己的手指。

更奇怪的是亚瑟居然不生气，并对梅林偷他餐盘里的奶酪的事视而不见。

两个月以后，牛奶换成了碎肉，梅林的拮据生活也因此稍有改善。

梅尔蒂恩长得飞快，活动范围也逐渐变大，梅林的小房间早就不够它‘破坏’的了。

它经常跟着梅林四处乱晃，坦然接受蠢蛋王子给他的肉食、霸占他舒服的皇家大床，把目光所及之物变成自己的磨牙玩具——大臣们来寝宫汇报政务时总会对这只不听话的半大幼狼产生抱怨，通常亚瑟会瞪他们一眼叫他们别多管闲事。以至于梅林安静地忙东忙西，亚瑟则嚼着水果观看在他床上呼呼大睡的狼这一情景成为了常态。

哪怕拥有王子本人给的那么多照料和特权，梅尔蒂恩也坚决不买他的帐，好像它的生存原则就是‘绝不让亚瑟·潘德拉贡碰我’，始终对着亚瑟伸过来的手龇牙咧嘴恶颜相向。

时间一点点推移，相安无事的表象下，巨变正如鲨鱼般慢慢浮出水面。

“德鲁伊会帮助你的。”

一阵轻盈的‘哒哒’声吸引了两人的注意。莫嘉娜和梅林从对话中抬起头，看向声音的方向。

梅尔蒂恩停下脚步蹲坐在走廊的尽头，严肃又安谧的模样与它的母亲如出一辙。

“她的眼睛是金色的，真美。”公主悄声说，听起来很悲伤。

“‘她’？”梅林从没有注意过梅尔蒂恩的性别，他也是到这个时候才知道自己收养的小家伙是个女孩子。

他又看到莫嘉娜眼神中的向往，担忧地问道：“你做了什么噩梦吗？”

莫嘉娜摇了摇头，焦点没有从狼身上移开。

“梦很多。”她的语速放缓了，“…如果我也是一只狼该有多好。”

快速的时事变迁中，梅尔蒂恩半岁了。

她完全是个大美女了，单从外貌看和成年狼不相上下。修长的四肢与结实的骨骼，尽管削瘦却依然恰到好处的肌肉分布在全身各处，厚实光亮的乌黑皮毛在阳光下熠熠生辉，还有那双冷静沉着的金黄眼睛，如同两个小太阳，燃烧着充满力量的熊熊火焰。

雄性猎狗围着她转圈，向她献殷勤。他们放低身子胆怯地靠近，想要讨好她。但梅尔蒂恩从不和猎狗们一起玩耍，她总是很矜持，双目平视着站立或蹲坐，对他们不理不睬。偶尔有讨人厌的一两只举止过分惹恼了她，她就会挂着狡猾的微笑，装作游戏然后把过长的犬齿楔进他们的后腿，让他们惨叫着跑开。

她也不和梅林以外的任何人亲近。

当梅林在武器库擦洗脏兮兮的盔甲时，她就慵懒地躺在一边；梅林出城摘药草时，她机警多疑的充当护卫，竖起耳朵留意着周围的动静；梅林在校场上磨剑时，她表情严峻，紧张地盯着亚瑟和骑士们的剑术格斗，然后在亚瑟顺利获胜后以没人注意的程度轻轻摇晃尾巴、吐出舌头。

梅尔蒂恩很聪明，她最讨厌的人把目光停留在黑发男孩身上的次数越来越多，而每一次她都默默记在心里。

有时候从美丽温柔的梅林这里，散发出崩溃的、饱含苦涩的香味，她就会表现出与年龄不符的成熟，用柔软的皮毛和可爱的肉垫磨蹭着安慰他。

总的来讲，亚瑟还算是个比较细心的人，也许他做事不是那么精明，但至少他能在第一时间发现梅林微小的情绪变化。

亚瑟觉得梅林可能是被前段时间那个有翼的黑豹怪兽吓到了，他最近有点心神不宁，干什么都无法集中注意力，甚至连平地摔的特殊技能都提高了。

为了让他唯一的朋友高兴起来，顺便扫清自己心中的阴郁，亚瑟决定和他出城逛逛。

不是打猎，就只是逛逛而已。因为梅林不喜欢打猎。

意外像是藏匿在草丛里的毒蛇，攻击来得出其不意。

他们下马准备休息一会儿时被十多个土匪团团围住，他们个个壮的像野牛，手拿武器凶神恶煞，话也不说冲过来就是乱砍。亚瑟仓皇地催促梅林躲到他身后，一手护着他一手抽出剑与那群人渣硬杠起来。他不时地回头看看，虽然梅林知道他只是担心，但这直接导致了自己不能随心所欲的使用魔法协助他。

面对这种高强度体力消耗战，剑术再强的亚瑟也有点吃不消。

对方还剩两人的时候亚瑟早就体力不支了，他抬起手臂勉强应对面前的刀疤脸挥过来的斧子，却无暇顾及右边另外一人刺来的剑。

“亚瑟！”梅林吓得失声尖叫。

一道黑影如闪电惊雷般窜了出来，把偷袭者掀翻在了地上。

是梅尔蒂恩。

她身上凌乱的挂着树枝和泥土，喘着粗气凶狠地和那个体型是她五六倍的男人扭打在一起。

现场顿时陷入混乱。

亚瑟不知为何发出了猛兽般的吼叫，用力踹开他的对手，红着眼睛把利刃砍过去。

狼像疯了一样用锋利的前爪摁着男人的胸口，白森森的獠牙咬进他的脖子，黏腻温热的血液溅满她长而尖的嘴巴。

浓稠的血腥气弥漫在空气里。

土匪痛苦地挣扎着，把剑捅进她毫无防备的脆弱腹腔。梅尔蒂恩没有松口，她死死掐住男人的喉咙，直到他咽气。

梅林感觉脚软，他跪在狼身边给她做压迫止血。

梅尔蒂恩无力地闭着眼睛，她很想看看梅林，用自己的方式告诉他她没事，但她的四肢已经无意识的开始放松。

亚瑟比他好不到哪去，他哆嗦着撕开衣服，用布条堵住她肚子的伤口。滚烫的鲜血仍然不受控制的往外淌，很快就把布渗透了。

“坚持住，好女孩，你很勇敢！我知道你能坚持住…上帝啊，就别、别这样对我……”他的声线开始发抖。

心里有一瞬的恍惚。

机械性快速的做完简单包扎之后，梅林把她抱在怀里。他的脸白得透明。“我们现在带她回去找盖乌斯，她不会死的。”

那道伤口逼近心脏，直接刺穿了她的肝和肺叶，失血过多，断掉的两根肋骨也给她带来了致命的疼痛感。

狼是自然的生灵，遗传了祖上野性的顽强生命力，比起人类与家养的犬要坚强得多。梅尔蒂恩的伤口被清理好，棉线一丝丝缝合，抹上药膏，缠了好几层绷带。

她醒来时从未有过的疼痛密密麻麻的在大脑神经诉说着存在感。

天色暗了，火烛的微光流泻到床帘上摇摇晃晃。她趴在亚瑟的床上养伤。

金发男人坐到她旁边，慢慢伸出手。

梅尔蒂恩紧张地弓起背，唇角后翻把尖利的牙齿露出来，全身的毛发直立着。她危险地低声咆哮，耳朵竖起，警告亚瑟不要做出越界的事情。

“我知道了，”亚瑟叹了一口气，“我不会碰你的。好好休息吧。”

狼重新闭上眼睛，在想象中有双温暖的大手贴上她的头，轻触耳后的皮肤。

梦境与现实模糊不清。

她其实没想救他的。梅尔蒂恩昏昏沉沉地想。

她还是讨厌亚瑟。

Ⅲ.

四年可以发生什么？

四年可以发生很多，可以发生更多。

“格温娜维尔，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“噢——天哪，噢亚瑟。我是说，我愿意，我当然愿意！”

隔着散布了黄油斑的窗户，里面的笑声渐渐停下来。

梅尔蒂恩沉默的站在屋外，旁边衣着单薄的梅林吐出一口气，脸上露出松懈般的微弱笑容，像是完成了一件了不起的任务。

她不明白他微笑的含义，也不知道他是否真正的快乐。她静静地扭头瞥向天空，漆黑的皮毛捧住冰冷的月光。

夜晚的加美洛极其安静，陈旧的房屋中透出的柔和晕光明明暗暗，点缀着陷入沉睡的古堡。

今夜没有星星，月亮镶嵌在墨黑的天空，仿佛一只神圣的眼睛，肃穆地注视着这个世界发生的一切，苦悲与欢喜、生命与死亡。

一只生物从城堡的拱门溜出来，躲过守门的卫兵，悄声无息地穿过昏暗的街道。

梅尔蒂恩缓慢而优雅地赤脚前行，削瘦的肩胛骨带动全身的流线形轻而易举的同黑暗融为一体。

她一路静默，目标明确，直到偏僻无人的西塔。

心跳加速。有什么东西在吸引着她。

狼绕到高塔的后方，用爪子和强壮的肩膀撞开隐蔽的小铁窗，寂静里发出响亮的一声‘哐吭’。铁窗开阔的洞口足够她保持正常姿势走进去，她沿着黝黑的隧道向前走，进入高塔的底层。

脚步的频率不受控制的加快，梅尔蒂恩跳上螺旋状的阶梯快速地猛扑，矫健的四肢越过多个阶层。

她一圈一圈的，逐渐升高，距塔顶越来越近。

踏上最后一级台阶，月光从唯一的入口流进来，柔和的、清冽的银白光芒，攀爬着遍布痕迹斑斑的砖墙，分割的亮白给这个黑暗的漩涡带来了一群起舞的蝴蝶。

梅尔蒂恩冲出去，竖瞳缩成小小的针眼。

在她的面前，高塔围沿的砖墙后面，是散发着无限柔光的圆月。

月亮看起来好大，离她好近。好像她稍微探出尖爪就能碰到它。

从她的内心深处、她自出生以来由理性的认知牢牢包裹的地方、最里面，升腾起一股强烈的渴望，一种深沉的震撼。这股冲击性的情绪引领她上前，前脚踩上阴冷而布满灰尘的砖石，高扬起头。

现在的感受是全新的，她以前从未领略过的。

梅尔蒂恩全身的血液咆哮着沸腾，肌肉紧绷，内脏如同燃起熊熊烈焰。

终于、

加美洛寂静的夜空飘起悠长的狼吟。

“梅尔蒂恩？”

循迹而来的黑发男孩目瞪口呆地看着眼前发生的一切，苍白的手指堪堪扶住墙面，纤细的骨头凸显。

他业已成年的狼朋友正忘我地对着巨大的月亮吟唱，美丽悠远的嗥叫声从她的喉咙断续着滚出。

她危险地站在城墙边缘，昂立在风中，月光灌满她漂亮的毛皮，为她镀上一层冷调的熔银。

梅尔蒂恩转过身来，梅林恍惚间竟从她金色的眼睛里窥见某种熟悉的感情。他没有足够的理智去思考那种感情的真谛，却对此感到坚决而本能的恐惧。

无形中有一只大手凶狠地刺进他的胸口，握住快速跳动的心脏。

充满疼痛的挤压。

梅林蹲下，嘴唇哆嗦着喃喃出声，“蒂恩…”

黑狼没再继续嗥叫，她从高墙上飞跃而下，来到男孩面前，把头钻进他怀里。

因激烈跑动而浮现出的淡淡红晕迅速褪下，梅林的脸更加苍白，有冷汗从额角渗出。他像个残缺了重要零件的机械，两只细瘦的胳膊僵硬地环住梅尔蒂恩的脖子，手指几乎按碎她皮下森白的骨架。

这姿势实在不舒服，但梅尔蒂恩没有动弹。

梅林托起她的吻，看着那像魔法一样的瞳仁中的热情归于平静。

他将额头贴上梅尔蒂恩，如同濒死的溺水者抓住一线生机。

一人一狼同时闭上眼睛，默默等待胸腔中的心脏从巨大的落差里恢复常态。

“回家，我们回家。”

那并不是梅尔蒂恩唯一的经历。

两周之后，国王成婚的那天晚上，她再次逃跑了。

宴会上语笑喧阗，清晨布置的鲜花仍完好的待在原地鲜艳绽放，金银闪烁发亮的昂贵绸带装饰着长桌，烤鸡、水果和蛋糕在上面堆得满满当当。舞池里音乐悠扬舒缓，得体的交谈嘈杂成片，亚瑟正对他的新婚妻子轻言细语，偶尔会有老臣和别国王公贵族上前敬酒，根本没人注意角落里发生的小小混乱。

梅林只来得及看到黑狼从礼堂门口一闪而过的纤细身影。他慌忙放下手里为宾客们斟酒的银壶，错开人快速跟过去。

他在过道中间被满身酒气的高汶拦腰抱住，高大的骑士嬉笑着贴上来，温柔的热气舔过他白皙的脖颈。

“梅林——”高汶拖长了声音，“你要去哪？”

他一直都知道这位英俊潇洒的友人对他有意思，也了解自己在对方戒备异常的心里意义非凡。

如果梅林遇到了什么麻烦、任何麻烦，高汶会是主动提出帮助他的第一个人，而且会不惜一切代价。

梅林曾经想过假如没有无处不在的阻挠，他也许会和高汶分享数不清的甜蜜亲吻，发展一段不错的关系。

“高汶，我得去看看她，蒂恩、她…”梅林语无伦次地解释。

他不希望梅尔蒂恩从他身边离开，尤其是在这个特殊的时刻，尽管他说不出自己对此心悸的原因。

“我们的姑娘已经长大了，亲爱的。”高汶移开了撩进梅林衣服的手，转而从宴席的桌子底下拎了两瓶酒塞进他怀里。

深褐色双眼中醉意全无，他沉声道：“去找她吧。别总是盯着其他人，就算是你也要有自己的生活。”

梅林的心跳骤停了一拍，嘴巴张张合合了好几次，最终很低很低的嗫嚅了一句‘对不起’。说完他抱紧了酒瓶，惊慌失措地跑出门。

高汶平静地看着梅林消失在视野中，他抬起头，毫不意外地发现年轻的国王正阴沉着脸瞪他，射过来的阴森目光像两把锋利的刀子，要在他身上戳出血口。

格温娜维尔担忧而困惑地把手放在国王臂膀上，显然还在状况之外。

他扬起下巴回以一记从容不迫的笑容，然后重新坐下来与四周的骑士们喝酒谈笑，好像刚才什么事都没有发生。

热闹的城堡外面，梅尔蒂恩正在全速狂奔，而这速度还在不断攀升。

她的爪子箍紧了地面，每次弹跳都是一场战斗，将体力发挥到极致。

梅林自然被远远甩在后面，他的体力一直不怎么好，只是耐力更强一些，现在拖着两大瓶酒，更是跑不快了。他不得不停下来休息，失去了梅尔蒂恩的踪影之后他只能动用窥视远方的魔法，让体内的魔力指引他她离开的方向。

狼的心思梅林预料不到。

所以当他怀抱两瓶酒，满身尘土疲惫不堪地从树丛里钻出来的时候，能做到的只是愣在原地瞠目结舌。

强烈奔波残留的热度还没有让心脏从高速运转的窒息感中脱离，他的手指激颤着，差点把酒瓶滑到地上摔成碎片。

梅尔蒂恩来到的地方，是海。

哥德勒夫迷宫在时间的消磨下没了一点踪迹。

汹涌的海浪激烈地抽打海边的石块，潮水的吼叫将树叶摩擦与乌鸦恶嚎压制。

整片海岸线在月光的照耀下闪着刺眼的银色，左右两边黑暗的阴影无限向周围延伸，跨越所有的山峦、森林和夜空。

滔天的浪潮在水中凭空而起，暗昏的色块到处交杂，远处笼罩的薄雾中似有巨大的鲸鲨在飞跃翻滚。

梅尔蒂恩蹲坐在一块白色的礁石上，凝视着海的边界。

她应该在这里待了有一会了，乌黑的皮毛蒙上水汽，慢慢凝聚起来滑到根梢，最后垂直着低落下去，在礁石上留下块状的深色阴影。

梅林爬上去坐到她旁边，冰凉的手轻柔地抚摸她的脊背。他能感受到掌下的她细微的呼吸颤动。她目不转睛地望着远方，用思索、向往的眼神抚慰海浪的大小起伏，试着穿透迷雾。

“高汶说我要有自己的生活，”梅林低下头擦着瓶身。“他给了我这些。”

“完全是他的风格。”他的眼睛亮了一下，瓶塞自动打开了。

酒浓醇的香气跑出来，迫不及待地包围住他们的感官。

梅林犹豫了两秒，举起瓶子把酒液灌进嘴里。

那些用他体温暖热的液体呼啸着冲下咽喉，掠过胸口，沉积在温热的胃袋。

没有辛辣的讨厌感觉，梅林喟叹，伸出舌尖舔舔下唇。

这可不是个好主意，但管它的呢。

头昏脑涨的错觉间，阴云在头顶堆积起来。月亮被掩去了光亮，周围的一切开始黑下来。

天边乌黑重叠的云层中轰轰隆隆，像是一只老年的兽。伴随着一道划破天空的闪电，梅尔蒂恩站了起来、仰头发出嚎叫。

倾盆大雨唰得浇下来，重重的击打着大地。

滂沱的大雨中，狼嚎声变得时长时短。

梅尔蒂恩忽然间表现的很开心，她蹦蹦跳跳，压低身子，尾巴朝各个方向剧烈的摆动，她还从礁石上反复跳下，四肢不协调的扭动，好像在跳一种奇怪的舞蹈。梅林被她的愉快感染了，傻兮兮地大笑起来，在酒精的作用下，他摊开双手转圈，和他的狼一起蹦跳玩耍。

他们唱歌跳舞，在这个远离加美洛的无人之地肆意玩笑。

基哈拉是什么时候过来的，他完全没有头绪。

“我召唤了你吗，不、我在唱歌啦，你来这干嘛？”男孩将酒所剩无几的瓶子往巨龙那里猛地一捅，摇头晃脑絮絮叨叨。

“你确实没有召唤我，但身为事故的源头，我有责任在你困难时提供帮助。”基哈拉趴伏在梅林身边认真地说。

雨还没有停，他把一只布满鳞片的龙翼摊在梅林上方替他挡开那些不断下坠的雨点，另一只拢在身侧。“你现在很困惑，年轻的巫师。我很担心。”

梅林‘扑通’一声坐在他爪子上，大笑着与扑过来的黑狼滚成一团。

酒瓶歪倒在他裤腿上，打翻的酒液把他原本就潮湿的裤腿浸得更深。

巨龙看着他们的玩闹。

“对了基哈拉，再给我说一个谜语吧！蒂恩你也喜欢谜语对不对——”他很没头脑的来了一句，甚至不知道自己在说些什么。

龙沉默了一会。“你想知道海的那边有什么吗？”

梅林大力拍了拍他的身体，笑得露出整齐的牙齿。“棒极了！我爱这个谜语。”

“如果你能回答出这个问题，你就不会感到困惑了。”基哈拉低语，黄色的眼眸写满温柔。

“一切取决于你的选择，小巫师，而你的选择永远是对的。”

亚瑟在城门等到人的时候，看到的就是这样一副情景。

“我看见猫头鹰，红色的、蓝色的猫头鹰，它们最喜欢吃狐狸！”

“马车马车有没有一百辆呀？让我坐上看看，他的头上长满了草！”

“宰了那头龙之后，你就能去种田啦！别打扰我和芙蕾雅牵手，小石子儿…嗯，”

梅林整个人黏在高汶怀里，脸色通红，嘴里咿咿呀呀唱着些跑调的胡话。他浑身都湿透了，水珠从他衣服上滴下来，很快在脚下汇集成一个小水滩。

抱着他的骑士脸色差到极点，他紧紧抿着唇角，看起来在压抑着杀人的欲望。

消失的梅尔蒂恩也回来了，平静地站在城墙阴影下。

“他喝醉了，还在发烧。”高汶生硬地说。

“发烧了？”亚瑟的脸上担忧骤现，伸出手贴住梅林的额头。烫人的高温让他吓了一跳，他扭头吩咐一旁紧张不已的侍卫，“传御医去我的寝宫，告诉他梅林在高烧。”

侍卫闻言立刻去照办。

亚瑟伸出手示意要把梅林接过来，但高汶没有妥协的意思，他一言不发地擦过他的肩膀往城堡里面走。亚瑟顿觉十分无奈，不过他不准备用权力使他屈服，因为高汶和其他人不一样——尽管他忠诚勇猛，但他并不真正效忠于自己。他所有的跟从都是建立在‘梅林’这个特殊的基础之上，在兰斯洛特牺牲以后，高汶对梅林更是护得紧。

鉴于梅林糟糕的胡话，国王一路上不知遭受了多少或好奇或了然的斜视才成功回到寝宫，而这时醉酒的小仆人才迷茫着有几分清醒。在被安放到床上的时候他把眉毛搅在一起，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，撇着嘴一脸怒气。被传唤来的盖乌斯心焦地做着药水。

起初梅林拒绝吃药。

“我不要你管！”他把药打翻了好多，一边怒吼一边挥舞着手臂，“你干嘛老这样？处处辖制我，你是个混蛋！不讲理——”

亚瑟也不说话，闷头把盛了药的勺子举在梅林嘴边。高汶拍着梅林的背，轻声安慰他。

经过一番努力之后，梅林终于把药喝下去了。

盖乌斯收拾完药箱，他和高汶低声说了些什么，后者不情愿地跟他离开了，临走前还不忘威胁他的君主好好照看梅林。

接下来才是更麻烦的。

要亚瑟把梅林身上的湿衣服脱下来，简直比打一仗还难。

他磕磕绊绊地揪着那些布料。

梅林的指甲稍微有些长，手指用力地抓在国王裸露的皮肤上，给他从耳根到锁骨留下了许多破皮的血痕。

在给他套睡衣的过程中，梅林生气地捶他咬他，又坚持要把床头的花瓶摔碎。等到把梅林哄到床上盖好被子，亚瑟已经狼狈到不行。

他像被人揍了一顿。

他们单方面的争吵梅尔蒂恩冷眼旁观，此刻梅林睡着了，她也跳上床找了个舒服的地方躺下来，头搁在两只前爪上假寐。

蜡烛的萤火流年不变，稀弱的火光在男人面前投下落寞的影子。

窗户和门都关的紧密，屋里安宁的只有静悄悄的呼吸声。

“我以为一切都会变好的。”

梅林已经陷入了沉睡，酒醉产生的红晕和高热仍未消退；梅尔蒂恩抖抖左耳，换了个姿势。

“我一直都听你的话。我追求她、爱上她、和她结婚。我以为一切都会变好的……可我还是有哪里做错了。”亚瑟磨挲了一把脸，深深地吸气吐气，好像又回到了多年前母亲离世时孤立无援的状态。

寒冷的夜风寂静地吹过。没有任何答复。

Ⅳ.

距离婚宴上不快的夜晚已有一年，他们两人非常默契地只字未提，嬉皮笑脸的高汶也对此摆出冷淡的表情。

梅林仍然像个孤单的守墓人，在阴影暗处沉默的保护着亚瑟。

莫嘉娜的进攻愈演愈烈、宫廷内部的明争暗斗、再加上预言杀手莫德雷德的出现……梅林竭力维持着加美洛以往的平衡，每一根神经紧绷得宛若易断的琴弦。

日渐压下的重担乐此不疲，张牙舞爪地要把他撕成碎片，他夜夜被可怖的噩梦缠身。梅林也曾在命运悬崖的两侧左右摇晃，他也曾心力交瘁、真正的崩溃，任由委屈的情感冲破强大的理智堤坝哭泣不止。

但是在暂时的失控之后，他又重新打起精神，暗示自己生活并没有那么糟糕。

梅尔蒂恩总是陪在他身边，梅林抚摸她的软毛，细细数着那些一道一道新添上去的、永恒的伤疤。她的眼神平静而纯洁，情绪化的感情在时光的消磨中几乎消失殆尽。这时候他会想梅尔蒂恩到底有多久没好好休息了。

亚瑟对他更加温柔，小心翼翼，甚至说得上是扭捏。

花费时间和梅林在一起，他观察青年的一举一动、拥抱他、留意他的每顿饭是不是吃好了。

梅林知道亚瑟爱他，他不知道的是——那些清晨温情的呼唤、那些受挫时尽心的帮助、那些驱逐阴霾的笑容，在亚瑟眼中已经不再是单纯的挚友间的关怀——它们扭曲着，在他残缺的心里逐渐演变为一种病态的迷恋，使梅林成为年轻君王最最珍贵的宝物。

等梅林察觉到的时候，都太晚了。

亚瑟吻了他。

一个轻柔缓慢的吻，对方嘴唇上的纹路一丝一丝与他的烙印契合，有点尖的犬牙拂过他饱满的下唇，留下细微的电流般的疼痛。

梅林愣住了，他呆滞地坐在床上，亚瑟跪倒在他面前，双手撑在他身体两侧。

那双熟悉的蓝眼睛蓦然变得陌生，剔透的能滴出水露，内里的孤独与强烈的恳求却化作冰凉坚硬的寒铁，接着灰银的锁链与镣铐像是毒蛇咬住他的四肢，把他拖进无尽的黑暗中。

你都对我做了些什么啊。

梅林很想拽住他的领子质问他，然而他最终什么也没有说出口。

沉重的窒息感逝去之后是巨大的悲伤。

他只是用柔软的金色发丝缭绕指尖，恍惚无力地俯下身去。

湿润的吻。

以及梅尔蒂恩拒绝亚瑟触碰她的理由。

一切好像都变了，又好像什么都没变。

这是一个下着鹅毛大雪的黄昏，梅林独自出了城门。他站在森林入口处平淡地看着雪景，洁白缥缈的雪花落在他的肩头。

寒冷的雪日令他想起六年前遇到梅尔蒂恩的‘那个黄昏’。仿佛是心有灵犀一般，身后传来一声轻细的吠叫。梅林转过头，毫不意外地看到黑狼正踩着松软的积雪跑向他，雪掩埋了她的下半身。

他等着狼来到自己身边。

“你决定了吗？”

梅尔蒂恩很放松，她轻轻摇摆着尾巴。

得到肯定的回答后梅林解开了围巾，双手伸向颈后。

躺在他手心的是一枚银戒，上面雕刻着曜石黑的繁杂花纹，被一条细细的红麻绳拴着。

他在雪地里跪坐下来，将绳子绕过狼的颈部，梅尔蒂恩配合的低下头，让他把那枚戒指系在自己脖子上。

戒指贴着厚厚的黑色皮毛，闪烁着微弱的光亮。

“我拿着这个也没有什么用，送给你，记住他吧……如果丢了，那大概就是天意了。”

狼向前靠了靠，他们拥抱。

梅林梳理她耳后的皮毛，轻声说，“海的那边一定是个美丽的地方，去看看，也替我看看。好吗？”

梅尔蒂恩热切地回应着，她低鸣，用吻磨蹭他，粗糙的舌头舔着他的脸颊。

削瘦的男人站了起来。梅尔蒂恩抬头看着他。

突然间她又叫了一声，音调比刚才更清脆。

她的嘴巴咧开一条缝，绮丽的金色眼睛微微眯起，全身蓬松的毛发随风柔和的飘动。这些动作比起平时的玩耍明显有了更深刻的含义——她是在笑。

快乐的激动情绪从她身体的各处散发出来，她高兴地笑着。

梅林有点惊讶，但很快就报以同样温柔的笑容。“…保重，梅尔蒂恩。”

梅尔蒂恩蹦跳着跃向森林深处，再也没有回头。

梅林在原地站着，眼神寂寞地看着幽深的森林，直到天黑下来，一个高大的身影走近他，安静地站在他身后。

温暖厚实的披风披上肩膀将他整个人包裹进去，柔软的兔绒毛领在咽喉处扣起来。亚瑟把他搂进怀里，手臂圈在他的腰间。

“她不会回来了。”

金发男人低下头，温热的气息颤抖着粘住耳廓。“谢谢你……谢谢你。”

梅林伸出手臂回抱他，在他胸前闭上眼睛。

Ⅴ.

他依然是亚瑟王的猛禽，一只囚笼中的困兽，没有回报，也将因此葬送自己的一生。

然后她呢？

她会奔跑，用力奔跑，在雪地里嗥叫，唱一首骄傲的野狼之歌。

FIN.

注解，

1\. 西塔：位于加美洛城堡西部下城区的一座高塔，封闭多年，鲜有人去。内里安置着很多前朝的旧物品。

2\. 梅尔蒂恩：9世纪初成书的《不列颠史》中出现的人物，据说是梅林的原形。梅尔蒂恩在威尔士宫廷中任职，他的主人达恩多鲁王子战死后，由于经受不了打击，隐居到了森林中，过着如同野兽一样的生活。拥有预言的能力。

3\. 原剧有提到过加美洛从别国进口物资。

。。。。。。。

注解是自我认知+杜撰和百度百科


End file.
